Untitled
by SakuraLady-Shinokuroi
Summary: This is a product of the Umbrella corporation. Our business is life itself. Some side affects may occur. Basically it's another chapter of the raccoon city incident, with Alice from the movie as well, and other OC's that leads into other events from RE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Resident Evil or Kenichi Matsuyama, who Takeshi is based off of. We only own the unknown characters. This is a colaboration with Zombie-elf so go check out her stuff.

Resident Evil: Biohazard

By Zombie-elf and Sakuralady-shinokuroi

The Raven's Gate Hotel was alive with the sounds of soft, classical piano coming from the ball room on the first floor. Detective Kumiko Avalon stood in the corner, dressed in a black and purple party dress, sipping on a martini. Cautiously, she surveyed the area, as would any good detective. Not that she was suspicious of any of her fellow officer's friends but it had become a habit to check her surroundings for anything out of place. She glanced around. She'd never been much of a partier, but she was more than happy to support the others. But...she had a bad feeling...

A sudden and terrible scream was heard from the far corner of the room. One of the waitresses had turned on a guest and was slowly, as if being dragged, was cornering her. Kumiko heard a low, inhuman moan from across the room and rushed over to see what the commotion was. She got between the waitress and the guest. "That's enough! What do you think you're doing?!"

The waitress turned on Kumiko, another low moan echoed through the hall. Even the piano had stopped as all eyes were on the waitress. A sick cracking noise was heard as the waitress drug her feet across the floor toward the detective. Her eyes were discolored and lifeless. Kumiko's eyes narrowed, what the hell was this woman on? "That's far enough! Get against the wall!" she ordered in a commanding tone.

The waitress kept her mindless pace, both slow and stumbling, toward who was wishing she'd remembered her gun when the waitress suddenly lunged, teeth bared at Kumiko's neck. She cursed loudly, ducking instinctively. She drove her elbow into the woman's neck and kicked her away.

A sickening snap was heard. Kumiko had broken the woman's neck. Her friend ran over toward them. "What did you do that for Kumiko?"

Kumiko stared at the woman's body...she hadn't expected her neck to just snap like that but...god. She was so pale, pasty even. She already looked dead..."something's not right..."

The other guests were in a panic now. While her friend tried to subdue them Kumiko examined the body. It reeked of rotting flesh.

"What the hell is going on..." but before she could really think on it, her pager beeped. It was the RPD. Kumiko ran to grab her hand bag and dug up her phone and called the number. Her friend, Randy Morrigan, answered. His voice sounded strained, high-pitched, like something had him terrified.

"Kumiko. It's Randy. We need you to get down here. Something big is going on."

"Calm down Randy, we're having problems down here too. We got a dead lady that tried to attack one of the party guests. Now tell me what's going on."

"IT'S AWFUL!! You know I'm a well educated person, but we have real zombies down here!! The entire town has gone crazy!! We need back up!!" Shot's could be heard over the phone. Kumiko called Randy's name but no one answered.

"Shit..." she hung up and threw her phone back into her bag. "Sorry guys I'm gonna have to leave you. I just got a call from the station." She ran out of the ballroom head toward the lobby. "Zombies?"

It had seemed impossible as she ran through the lobby of the luxurious hotel, but as she stepped outside she could see that the city was a mess. She took off in a run toward the station. Her shoes were inhibiting but she had some clothes in her locker she could change into when she got there.

None of the zombies had managed to reach the front door of the station. She rushed inside and ran up to the cop at the desk "Where's Randy?!"

The officer raised a questioning eye at her attire but didn't comment. "He's in the back. In the locker rooms. Hurry up and get your gun." She ran down the hall toward the locker room, her heeled shoes clacking loudly on the marble floor. She ran down the hall and into the locker room.

Randy was at his locker loading 9mm shells into his hand gun. He was grinning at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry about that. I shot my phone by accident. Don't ask. It's a long story."

She blinked "Alright. I wont." she opened her own locker, pulling out her own gun and a pair of combat boots. "What the hell is going on?! Is the entire city on something?!"

"We don't know for sure. Some chemicals expert is in the back yelling that it's a virus but we don't believe her. She just some corporate head. Hell she's probably just looking for publicity." Randy replied sticking his 9mm in the holster at his side and picked up a magazine.

She took off her stilettos and put on the boots. "Is she still here?" she loaded her gun and packed a bunch of spare clips.

"I took her to your office. She's here with some guy. Their definitely related. Why do you ask?"

"I need to see if she knows what's going on here." she placed her gun in a shoulder holster and headed off to her office. As she entered she could hear screams from outside and shuddered. She looked over toward her desk and saw a young man and woman sitting on the couch left of her desk. They were holding hands in a comforting way.

The two of them were very similar in appearance. Siblings obviously. Most likely twins. "My partner says you might know something about what's going on here."

The girl stood and offered her hand. Kumiko shook it patiently. "Kyo Kuronoshi and this is my twin brother, Chaos. We think that some sort of pathogen has infected the citizens of this town."

Kumiko looked at the two of them "well, it's obvious something is going on. What do you two know about this?"

"Nothing. It's simply a hypothesis. Our company has a virology division and I work there with my younger brother some times. If you can let me examine one of the corpses I may be able to tell you something more." Kyo looked at her brother solemnly.

"That's going to be easier said then done." she paused. "They're gathering the civilians in the parking garage. Why don't the two of you come with me?"

Chaos spoke this time. His gentle yet commanding voice sharply contrasted with that of his sister's deep sonorous one. "That would be most helpful miss..."

"Detective Kumiko Avalon. Right this way." she lead them out to the lobby, where Marvin Branegh and a few other officers were gathered

Kyo didn't wait for permission as she and Chaos busted the doors open. As they looked inside one of the guards at the door began to vomit and Kumiko had to put her hand over her face to stifle the smell. Inside were some fifty people. Some had already begun acting like the waitress, except they had begun viciously eating the few who were still okay. Without a word Kaosu grabbed the machine gun from Marvin and began shooting both the zombie's and the ones who were still alive. Kumiko drew her gun and began to fire at the zombies. She took the closest one in the chest, but it didn't even slow him down "what the hell..." she fired again and again with similar results.

Chaos was shouting at the guards to start shooting as well but they were stunned. He reached for one of their hand guns when a fallen zombie grabbed his boot. The loss of his balance caused him to fall and all he could see was a bloody mouth coming down at his neck. Instinctively he grabbed the head of the once young woman and twisted snapping her neck. Kumiko hit one of the zombies in the head, and it crumpled to the ground and did not rise again. Kumiko noticed this, and began to aim at the heads of the zombies, picking them off one by one. Kyo saw Chaos on the ground being surrounded and charged forward. Observing Kumiko she began aiming for the head as well and reached her brother with enough time to pick him up and push him behind her. Kumiko and Kyo kept them at bay slowly backing out of the door. As soon as they crossed the threshold Chaos slammed the door.

Over come by her sense of duty, Kumiko tried to go back inside, determined to help those still alive. Chaos grabbed her keeping her from entering. "It's too late. We can't help them now."

"Dammit...god dammit..." she felt it was her duty as an officer to help them "but...I have to..."

"NO!!" Kyo shouted sharply. Kumiko and the other officers looked at her venomously. "The only thing you can accomplish by going in there is dying yourselves. We can't help those people. Let me examine one of these corpses that fell through."

Kumiko sighed sadly. "Alright..." was there truly nothing she could do to save them...

Kyo leaned down and gagged on the smell of burning rotted flesh. The body was covered in bite marks which drew her attention. She told them to bring her some gloves. "Look at these wounds Chaos. The teeth prints are definitely human but it looks as savage as a dog bite. Like someone tried to tear a chunk out of her."

Kumiko covered her mouth and nose, trying not to gag as she bent down to examine the body along with Kyo "we...I have seen people bitten before in a savage manner. It's not that unusual..."

"It is after what we just saw. Those people weren't doing that in self defense. They were eating those people. This body has the same type of wounds in multiple areas." Chaos handed her the rubber gloves Marvin found and she pulled them on. She slowly pulled back the eyelids of the woman to examine the pupils.

"So...you said earlier you think a virus cased this? Like in Night of the Living Dead?"

"It's the only reason I can find for why it's affecting so many people. If you look at the body. This person was definitely dead or rotting before we shot her. The bite marks indicate that the virus could be transferred through the passing of fluid. Blood or saliva. So be careful." Chaos nodded in agreement with his sister.

Kumiko sighed and nodded "Alright." she looked at the other officers "You heard her. Shoot for the head, and avoid contact with blood and saliva."

Kyo slowly opened the mouth of the woman. She noticed some decay around the gums and tongue. Sighing she stood and Chaos handed her a loaded 9mm. "You do remember how to shoot a hand gun right?"

"Chaos I'm not completely incapable you know." She said clicking the safety off.

"Let's all head back to the lobby. It's still secure."

Kyo and Chaos followed Kumiko. Both were wishing they had worn something more practical that day for a zombie attack and not the business clothes they were stuck in. "So how did you guys come to be here?"

Kyo stared at her brother for a long minute, as if asking permission to explain. Chaos gave a slight nod of his head before they both turned toward Kumiko. "Kyo and I came from Japan to do business with the Umbrella Corporation. If you didn't know before, Kyo is CEO of Kuronoshi Corp and I work in the weapons development department." Kumiko looked stunned as she hadn't realized they were so, famous. Kyo was focused on the door outside, lost in a sea of memories.

Flashback

Kyo sat in the dimly lit restaurant beside her brother. It was a high class place. Not her idea of the perfect place for first meetings but the Umbrella employees they planned to meet there had insisted on making it as informal as possible. Chaos looked mildly annoyed that their hosts were running late.

About ten minutes later, two blonde men with a professional air about them walked over to the table. "Kaosu and Chaos Kuronoshi I presume?" Said the man in sunglasses.

Kyo and Chaos stood and bowed. Then offered there hand's in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you and if you wouldn't mind I prefer to be called Kyo. It's been my nickname since forever and Kaosu sounds too similar to Chaos."

The men shook their hands. "I'm Albert Wesker. This is my associate William Birkin." William smiled politely. "And believe me the pleasure is all mine. I am honored that we shall perhaps be doing business together."

Kyo smiled but Chaos was giving Wesker a suspicious look, one that wasn't missed despite of the sunglasses. "I see your brother doesn't trust me." Wesker said to Kyo releasing her hand.

Kyo smiled. "He never trusts anyone."

"Why don't we all sit down?" said Birkin in a polite tone, motioning at the table. Kyo, giving chaos an exasperated glance, sat down between him and Wesker. Chaos blushed slightly at the reproving look and pushed his sister into the table to keep the attention away from his face before sitting as well.

"We are sorry for keeping you waiting but it was difficult to tear Birkin away from his work." Wesker told them grinning at his colleague.

Birkin gave a small chuckle that didn't reach his eyes. "Well, you know me. Once I get started on something,"

"I guess you must be pretty passionate about what you do. Must be nice to get to do what you love. I would never have taken over the corporation so early but my father, as you might know, is deceased. I was the only one he trained as his heir." Kyo's eyes glazed over. Chaos new that Kyo would rather be in the labs or creating a new computer chip or even getting her hands greasy working on their homemade security system than working in the office.

Birkin nodded. "Oh yes. It is very enjoyable and fascinating work. What I'm working on right now is simply fantastic. I cannot wait to see the end results.

Wesker, scared that Birkin might let something slip out, looked at the twins and asked if they drank. "Sir I'm half Irish. There isn't a time when I…we don't drink." Kyo replied in good humor. That said Wesker called a waiter over and ordered a bottle of champagne.

After they ordered their food an awkward silence fell. Kyo never had been good at business dealings which is why she had forced Chaos to come along. "So what did your superiors have in mind? All I was told was that they wanted to send us to discuss business with two of their best employees."

"Well, we are highly interested in the pharmaceutical branches of our two great companies' combining." said Birkin. "It would be of mutual advantage to both umbrella, and Kuronoshi corp. to expand."

"Your right. But it just seems to be a very bold move by Umbrella. I must say you've caught me a bit off guard." Kyo took a sip of champagne. Chaos said nothing. He always analyzed what he could during a business deal while Kyo talked. That way he would catch any hidden agenda's. "It seems like it would be a valuable partnership. Somehow I always considered Umbrella a rival."

Birkin gave a small laugh. "It is true. Our companies have long competed. But that is precisely why a partnership would be successful." he replied with a smile.

"And think about all the publicity we would receive. It would be in the news for weeks." Wesker added. Kyo didn't know why, as the sunglasses made it impossible to tell, but she swore that Wesker was staring at her. It was an unnerving feeling. "Not that either company needs more fame."

"You don't have to decide now." said Birkin. "Take as much time as you need to think it through."

"Oh this will definitely take time, but while we're discussing business. I've heard rumors that Umbrella has taken part in illegal experimentation." Kyo looked at her brother astonished as Chaos glanced from Birkin to Wesker. "How do you defend these accusations?"

Birkin and Wesker exchanged glances. "Well, I can assure you sir, that Umbrella has committed no such crimes. And if you are referring to the incident at the Spencer estate, I can assure you that the accusers have been completely debunked."

"I only wanted to hear you say it yourself. Thank you for the clarification." Chaos said giving them his first genuine smile letting Kyo know he wasn't as suspicious of them as when he first met them. "Then I guess we can continue talking business at a later date because right now I'm starved."

The men nodded. Wesker smiled "Then let us enjoy our meals." He said with an almost cheery smile.

Kyo smiled but something just seemed wrong. Perhaps it was the atmosphere. She had never been comfortable in high class establishments but as the waitress sat their food in front of them Kyo swore she could see a gleam in Birkin's eye and the smile on Wesker's face didn't really reach his eyes, despite the sunglasses. 'I'm paranoid. Chaos would have never smiled like that if he'd sensed any ill will. I just need to eat' she thought to herself.

Flash-Forward

Kumiko nodded. "I see." she said. "Do...Do you think it's possible that Umbrella is involved in this?" It wouldn't surprise her...she had never fully trusted the company.

"The thought crossed my mind. They would be the top on the list as we've determined that it's a virus and they are a pharmaceutical company. But I'm not going to blame anyone without proof." Kyo told her solemnly.

Kumiko nodded again, but crossed her arms thoughtfully, leaning against the wall. "I worked the case on the Spencer estate, and before the S.T.A.R.S. was discredited, they accused Umbrella for what happened. But as the mansion was destroyed, there was no proof..."

"The employee's of Umbrella I met with, William Birkin and Albert Wesker, said that the incident at the Spencer mansion had nothing to do with them and S.T.A.R.S. was placing false accusations on them." Kyo saw chaos studying Kumiko for a reaction. 'Doesn't his brain ever shut off?'

Her eyes widened. "Wait...That's impossible!"

"What's Impossible?" Chaos asked seeing the shock and confusion in her eyes. Then the confusion turned into raw anger.

"Albert Wesker is dead! He was one of the people killed in the Spencer estate! How could it be that you met him?!" her tone sounded nothing short of outraged.

"I've been talking to him for the past two weeks almost everyday! He's one of the Umbrella Employee's that I was doing business with! I just said that." Kyo and Chaos were both lost. Why did Kumiko think he was dead?

She punched the wall "THAT SON OF A BITCH!!" she knew it! She KNEW it! The S.T.A.R.S. were telling the truth about the estate...but he was supposed to be dead...he faked his death...that was the only logical explanation.

"WHAT?! I'm still lost!! Will you please explain how you know Wesker? I'd like to figure out why I was talking to a dead guy for two weeks." Kyo's anger was rising. More at the situation she was in than anything being said.

"Albert Wesker was the captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team!" she snapped. "He's the one that lead them into that goddamned mansion! According to the others, he betrayed them! He killed Enrico personally! He's a murderer!"

Chaos grabbed his sister instinctively and pulled her toward him as if protecting her from the man even though he wasn't there. Kyo looked both livid and mournful. "I...I...wish...wish I had known what he was. That means this has to be Umbrella's doing."

Suddenly a loud series of screams echoed from outside. A car came crashing through the lobby doors forcing Kyo and Chaos to roll away in opposite directions. The infected citizens had reached the station.

Kumiko ended up rolling the same direction as Chaos. "We gotta get upstairs! There's a helipad up there! I think we can be evacked!"

Kyo rushed toward them but the car had crashed between them and zombies were already inside headed for her. "Go I'll find another way up!! Getting out of this city is our number one priority!! If I don't make it to the helipad I'll meet you outside the city!!" Kyo yelled. "Chaos that's an order." Chaos watched helplessly as his sister took off into the hallway on her side avoiding the zombie's closing in around her.

Kumiko grabbed the staring man by the arm "COME ON!" she barked, sounding both commanding and slightly dangerous. Chaos, snapping back to reality, followed her to the steps. He closed the door on his way in and they began legging it to the helipad. Chaos couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could happen to his sister while she was alone. 'She can't tell the difference between a 9mm and a .44 round. Well she can, but her knowledge is very limited in gun use. Oh Kyo be careful.'

The two of them ran down a deserted hallway. Kumiko ran into the locker room again "hey Henry we're headed to the roof to call a chopper."

Henry looked up surprised but nodded. Kumiko grabbed as many clips as she could find and threw them into a bag she had in her locker. Chaos took the bag smiling and slung it over his shoulder. "We should hurry."

She nodded, then handed him her back-up gun. "You know how to use one of these?" she asked.

"Of course. I couldn't call myself a man if I didn't. This is your standard issue Beretta M92F." Kumiko, satisfied, reloaded her own gun and then sprinted, Chaos close behind, out of the locker room and down the corridor.

They ran up another set of steps and out onto the roof. Before they could reach the helipad they heard a loud explosion. Looking outside they saw the remains of the helicopter smoldering on the asphalt rooftop. They had been so close. Kumiko saw a trace of gasoline running from the helicopter and was thankful they had missed it. "It was faulty. We would have died if we had gotten here any sooner."

Kumiko cursed loudly "Can this day get ANY worse?!" They were cursed. That's all there was to it."

"Look some how we need to get out of this city. Let's see if we can find Kyo in the station and then head out on foot. It won't be fun but if we have to do something. I just hope Kyo is alright." Kumiko patted his arm lightly. She knew he hated to think that they would have to leave her behind but she ordered them to go and Kumiko would have done the same. They nodded at each other and ran back the way they came, hoping for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Kyo ducked down into the next hallway and ran for the exit. She had heard the explosion on the roof and knew what it meant. 'Chaos please be okay.' The helicopter was a no go and the last thing she planned to do was play hide and seek with chaos. "He'll know to get out of the city." She said reassuringly to herself as she left the station from the back shooting a zombie in her path. "What I need is a map. Or someone who knows the city well."

Kyo sprinted down one alley to the next. She couldn't keep avoiding the zombie's but her ammo would run out if she didn't conserve. Finally she emerged into a street with stores running up and down both sides. "This has to be the main street or close to it."

She almost leapt for joy as she spotted a surplus store. She approached it cautiously before entering, checking for any undead party crashers. As she opened the door she caught the gleam of a laser aimed at her and rolled to the side seconds before bullets whizzed past her previous spot. "Don't Shoot."

A tough-looking young man with the words "mother love" tattooed in tribal patterns down one arm was looking at her from the other side of a .22 rifle. "Don't make any sudden moves."

Kyo slowly stood up from behind a shelf of ammo. She showed him her empty hands as she had lost her gun in the fall. He studied her for a moment before lowering his weapon some although not enough that a bullet wouldn't still hit her if he fired and raised an eyebrow at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyo Kuronoshi of the Kuronoshi Corporation. I came here on business and got stuck in the city. Now my brother and I are separated and I need a way out of the city." Kyo said calmly. She could tell he wasn't really gonna shoot now that he new she wasn't a zombie. "Can you tell me who you are? Maybe we can help each other out of the city."

He lowered his rifle a bit more "Well Kyo, just call me Billy. That's all you really need to know. And as for finding your brother, don't count on it."

"Oh I better not find him in the city. I ordered him to leave with the officer we met and he had better listen." Kyo replied. "Do you mind if I recover my gun and maybe you could help me find the kind of ammo I need. I'm not great with these things. My brothers a firearms expert but...so can you give me a hand, Billy."

He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded "Alright. I dont see any point of going it alone anyway."

Relieved to here she would no longer be on her own, Kyo picked her gun up and handed it too him. He would have laughed at her for the simplicity of the chore as finding the right ammo but he was sure she wasn't in the mood for humor. "I really should have listened all those times Chaos started talking about guns."

Yeah." said Billy absently as he tossed her two boxes of the necessary ammunition. "You dont realize things like that until a disaster..."

She laughed. It wasn't meant to be funny but she couldn't help it. "I didn't expect to travel to America just to fight zombies. I was supposed to make a contract with Umbrella but after this I hope they all rot in hell." She glared past him at the empty space. He could see the bitter resentment in her eyes that she had gained for Umbrella and smiled knowing how she felt all too well.

"Well, at least you're smart enough to know that Umbrella is behind this disaster...it was only a matter of time." he said bitterly.

"Yeah. Only a matter of time before I found out I had been talking to a man who is supposed to be dead for the last two weeks." At the confused look he gave her she shook her head. "Never mind right now. If we survive long enough to escape I'll explain. Right now let's get a move on." Before they left Billy handed her a pack to put the ammo in. He shouldered a rifle, had two semi-automatics strapped at both sides and two hand guns under his arms and a third in his hand. So it wasn't like he had the means to carry the pack. She accepted it with a grin.

"I studied the maps just a few minutes before you busted in. I think I know a way out. It takes us past the Hospital and away from the woods, which, in my experience hasn't been too safe. We should be near the main highway when we hit the outskirts. So let's go." Billy left first followed closely by Kyo who thrilled that she had gained the two things she desperately needed and an extra. 'Ammo, a way out, and a tattooed, ass-kicking partner. Life is good."

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sakuralady-Shinokuroi: We don't own RE or any of its characters. We're just using them for our own selfish desires.

ZombieElf: We also do not own Kenichi Matsuyama, the actor off which Takeshi is based. I just wish I did.

Sakuralady-Shinokuroi: The only thing that belongs to us is the characters you've never heard of. So don't steal them from us. Cause if you do, I will find you.

ZombieElf: And you don't want that. Trust me o.o

Sakuralady-Shinokuroi: We hope you all enjoy the adventure and please review glares at them with icy eyes and picks up dagger muhahahahahahahahaha

ZombieElf: oh dear...

Sakuralady-Shinokuroi: So what are you waiting for? Get reading.

* * *

Dr. Takeshi Minoru of the Umbrella bio-genetics department moved swiftly and silently through the cold halls of the hive. He was unarmed except for his martial arts, and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in hell if he ran into a Re3. But he was even more worried about running into Annette Birkin. The woman had gone on a rampage and had started killing anyone not killed by the zombies. He did not want to end up with a bullet in his brain.

"This is an unwanted turn of events but not wholly unexpected." He whispered to himself as he passed another of the various labs. To his right was a security room where they monitored the level. He ducked inside cautiously hoping he might get a glimpse as to where the crazed Annette was.

She appeared to be holed up in Dr. Birkin's lab, muttering to herself. He shuttered a bit, creepy...But Birkin's office was two floors below him. As long as he kept his guard up, he should be fine. He also scanned the monitors for any infected humans or Re3s that might be on his way.

"Everything looks clear. Guess that means it's go time." He left the room as quietly as he entered and headed for the elevator that would take him to the offices above ground but the elevator was down. Probably thanks to the crazy bitch below him.

He gave a little sigh. He'd have to go through the sewers. God only knew what was down there, but once he was out of the sewer, he could find away to get the hell out of this nutty town. "I'm going back to Tokyo..."

Then, smiling, he saw his office, which held the data for every virus they had been developing, including what he could dig up on the G-virus. He went in and quickly backed everything up on his mini-drive. 'Perhaps this will come in handy' he thought to himself as he headed for the entrance to the sewers.

He hurried through the sewers, running quickly past what appeared to be a mutated spider. There...the ladder to the police station basement.

Takeshi headed up the latter quickly and wriggled through the drain hole. He noticed a crate that said grenades on it and quickly pushed it to cover the hole so nothing could get through and then headed for the stairs.

* * *

Kumiko lead Chaos down the stairs, "Since the chopper is out of the question, maybe we can escape through the sewers."

"I don't know this town at all. If you think it'll work then I'm all for it." He said as they approached the door to the basement. Before they could open it a young man burst out from the door way and ran into Chaos. Both men toppled to the floor in a pile of twisted limbs.

Kumiko instinctively brought her gun up. Was it a zombie? No. Too quick. "Don't move!"

The man still entangled with chaos, obeyed and let his weight go collapsing on Chaos. Chaos, winded glared up at Kumiko. "How the hell do I get up if he can't move?"

Kumiko sighed and lowered her gun. This man didn't appear to be infected. "You can go ahead and get up." she said a bit exasperated.

He slowly disentangled himself from Chaos and stood, keeping his eyes focused on Kumiko's gun. Chaos glanced at the guy who had hit him. He was wearing a lab coat and name tag with the symbol for Umbrella on it. "You work for Umbrella. You son of a Bitch!" He yelled pulling his own gun out and aiming it at the guy's chest. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you."

Takeshi remained calm, putting his hands up "My my. Escape one psycho just to get shot by another." he sounded a bit bemused.

"Who are you calling psycho! At least I don't work for a fucked up company that experiments with deadly zombie viruses!" Before things got any further out of hand Kumiko stepped between the two, forcing chaos to lower his weapon.

"That's enough!" she snapped. She looked at the scientist. "Now, you have five seconds to tell me who you are."

Takeshi scratched his arm and stared at Kumiko like a mildly annoying fly. "I'm Dr. Takeshi Minoru and yes I do work for a fucked up company. What of it."

She shot him a frosty glare. A wise-ass huh? "Nothing." she didn't trust him, but it wasn't in her nature to abandon people in a disaster. "We're trying to get out of the station. The helipad is a no-go, so we're taking the sewer."

"I wouldn't suggest that. Some of our experiments are loose down there. But if you insist lead the way. I have nothing better to do than see how you fair against them." He said yawning. How had he run into such boring, hostile people? The guy was nothing more than an annoyance and the girl seemed to be a by-the-book policewoman.

"What do you mean by 'experiments?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Chaos waited patiently. "Oh you know. Things injected with the same thing that is infecting the citizens of this town." Takeshi smiled then. "But that is, of course, classified information."

She glared, and then pointed her gun at him this time. "There is no classified information anymore Dr. Minoru. Now, tell me what you know."

"Oh perhaps we should move. I can hear the moans of the infected getting louder. So where are we headed policewoman and rich kid." Takeshi looked at the door that was suddenly being pounded violently.

"Detective Avalon." said Kumiko in irritation. Something about this guy just irked her. Where the hell else was there to go...

"It's not rich kid. It's Chaos Kuronoshi." Chaos replied. As far as he was concerned they should just throw the guy into the hall with the zombie's.

"I know who you are. Your name is on the news as often as Umbrella." Takeshi yawned scratching his head.

Kumiko almost found herself agreeing with Chaos. But if he knew what was going on, he could perhaps prove to be useful if they all got out of here alive. She sighed again "let's go."

Kumiko lead, followed closely by Takeshi and Chaos, the later of the two keeping his gun trained on the Doctor's head so he didn't get any funny idea's. Kumiko searched the area but couldn't find the drain hole. "Where the hell is it?!"

"I apologize to you Ms. Officer. I pushed that crate over top of it so that nothing could come through the hole." Said Takeshi.

Irritated Kumiko tried pushing the crate but it wouldn't budge. Again she tried but the crate didn't move. "Let me try," Chaos offered. Kumiko moved to the side and Chaos, putting forth all effort, managed to move the crate.

Kumiko looked at the crate, and then her eyes widened "Jackpot!"

She searched the room and found a crow bar. Then, carefully she pried the lid off and revealed to Chaos their bounty. "This is perfect!" Chaos cheered. Kumiko pulled the pin off one and tossed it down the hole. It exploded in the sewers without harming them.

She scooped up the jackpot and threw them into her bag. "Practically invincible." she chuckled.

"Yes. I'm sure you just killed anything within the blast radius, but did you stop to think that it might attract anything." Takeshi asked before jumping into the hole. Kumiko and Chaos both muttered whoops before following their annoying new companion into the sewers.

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "Even if it attracts anything, we're the ones with the grenades." she was a very cautious woman, but hell, she had grenades!"

Takeshi said nothing. Chaos had to stifle a gag. He had never smelled anything so nauseating. Had he been so spoiled that he couldn't withstand the smell of a sewer even when he had no other choice?

God...that smell was disgusting..."We can follow the system right out of the city." said Kumiko.

"Good and the faster the better. I already feel dizzy." Chaos suddenly heard a soft hissing noise. Takeshi knew what that was. One of the Re3's had been attracted by the noise and neither one of the two people had given him a weapon.

Kumiko turned around at the hissing noise; she couldn't see anything, her gun up, "what the hell was that?"

"That's a Re3 or a licker. It has a long tongue and is extremely fast and dangerous." Takeshi informed them as they backed up. "Do you think, given the circumstances, that I could have a gun as well?"

"We don't have anymore guns." she said. She'd already given chaos her backup weapon. She could hear clicking now. Like claws

Chaos shifted his position, putting himself in front of Takeshi. "Don't worry. We aren't that weak. You may be annoying but we're not just going to leave you to die when you're weaponless."

Oh how thoughtful of you." said Takeshi with just a hint of sarcasm. Kumiko could see that thing now "oh my god..."

The thing was grotesquely shaped. Its brain was enlarged and exposed and its entire body was muscle and veins. Nothing protected it from the elements. It stood on its hind legs and shot its tongue out at them inches from where Kumiko had been standing previously. Takeshi gave them a shush and pointed at his ears to indicate it had heard them. The creature had no eyes they could see anyway.

Kumiko and Chaos fell silent at once. The very sight of this creature was enough to put most people in shock. Kumiko slowly raised her gun. Neither of them spoke as it slowly walked toward them. Both were to busy concentrating. Suddenly it reared back to leap at them and they opened fire, tearing into the creatures chest. "Aim for the exposed brain on the left." Takeshi told them as it leapt to the other side of the water.

'My god that thing is fast!' Kumiko thought as the creature darted away. She continued to fire, aiming at the creature's exposed brain.

Chaos shifted keeping Takeshi behind him. As annoying as it was Takeshi was almost happy that Chaos was putting forth the effort to keep him from being exposed. Chaos took aim and fired, once, twice, three times and the creature collapsed. Before it had a chance to move, Kumiko walked forward and emptied the rest of her clip into it.

She gave a sigh, not quiet of relief, but of something similar to it. She ejected the empty clip and inserted a new one. "Are there going to be more of them?" she asked with a glance at the disheveled scientist.

"My dear police officer there will be more than just Re3's lurking in this sewer. I hope you realize that the lickers, all though on of the most deadly, aren't the toughest things to beat that we developed." Takeshi replied. "And even I couldn't tell you how many are loose."

Her eyes narrowed at him. It was then she realized how young he looked. Just how old was this kid?! 12?! She sighed "Well, you'll just have to make yourself useful."

Takeshi nodded then looked at Chaos. "Thanks for keeping me safe. You're abnormally good with a gun for a rich kid." Chaos realized that he had struggled to say it and thanked him. After double checking that the licker was dead they began down the sewer Kumiko in the lead and Chaos keeping an eye on their backs. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Kyo and Billy headed down into another alley way. At first Kyo had tried to shoot every zombie they met but was quickly informed by Billy that they could be easily avoided and that they infected citizens weren't worth the ammo with everything else Umbrella might have allowed to get loose. "You seem to know a lot about our current situation." Kyo said looking evenly at Billy. They were the same height but Billy had the upper hand when it came to muscle.

Billy nodded "Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been involved in one of Umbrella's little accidents." he sounded extremely bitter about it. "I know all to well what they are capable of and I know they're ruthless but……even I didn't think that Umbrella would go this far though..."

"Oh I don't think this was their intention. I think whatever caused this was an accident in and of its self, but Umbrella is still responsible." Kyo was curious as to how Billy knew so much but she didn't pry. 'It isn't really my business but I wish he'd trust me enough to tell me.' She shot a lone zombie that was wandering toward them and then turned to Billy again. "An hour ago I decided this incident was caused by a virus, but if you could confirm that I would appreciate the info. I need to know what I'm dealing with and if you can tell me anything don't keep it too yourself."

"It's umbrella's own damn fault for messing with things that shouldn't be messed with." he said with a sigh. "Now they've brought it upon this entire city..."

"Let's just get out of here. I'm hoping we don't run into any of these things you claim are worse than zombie's. I think I can see the hospital from here." Kyo said pointing toward the tallest visible building.

Billy nodded "Heh. You're not too bad at this sort of thing Kyo. Never would have taken ya for an executive or whatever." he said with a slight smile. "You're quiet clever."

"Thank you, but if I wasn't clever, my dad wouldn't have picked me too succeed him." Kyo smiled. His smile turned into a grin. Suddenly Kyo realized she was hungry. The adrenaline had kept it at bay but now she had time to stop her stomach had begun to groan. "Maybe we can find a snack machine or something. I'm running on empty here."

Billy nodded. "We'll find something. But try to ignore it for now." he said in a patient tone. He knew where she was coming from. He was hungry himself. "We'll keep an eye open for one."

"Good." Suddenly the door behind Billy burst open and a Zombie, its right arm missing, fell out on top of him and began attacking him trying to take a bite out of his neck. Kyo, since Billy had been caught off guard, pulled her gun out and fired two rounds into its chest. This propelled the zombie off of him and allowed him to pull his own gun. With one shot to the head the zombie toppled over lifeless.

Billy stood, staring down at the creature in disgust before looking back at Kyo. "Thank you. Just remember, aim for the head." he said with a small smirk. "But still, thank you."

"I know where to aim. I figured you didn't want a mouth full of infected zombie blood." Kyo grinned. "Let's go. I think there are more of them in there." They ran out of the alley way and onto another main road. This one was just as littered and devastated as the last.

He chuckled and then ran along beside her. God, she was right though. Was there nowhere safe anymore?! He was starting to get irritated. He was more then sick of seeing zombies.

They could see the Hospital getting closer. It loomed over the other buildings in the area and a big Umbrella symbol stood out from there distance. Billy pointed it out to Kyo and then gave it the finger causing Kyo to laugh and join him. They continued on, moving quickly and quietly passed the building. "Come on. We don't have much further to go."

Kyo nodded. The smell of decay got worse as they jogged further toward the hospital. Billy looked back at the girl and thought of his adventures with the lone member of S.T.A.R.S. only weeks before. Had it really been that long? Kyo gave him a look of trust that he felt he didn't deserve. 'If we survive, I'll tell her everything that happened between me and Umbrella and Rebecca.'


	3. Chapter 3

SakuraLady: You know the drill. We do not own Resident Evil or the Characters we stole from it.  
ZombieElf: Sadly...  
SakuraLady: But any character whose name you never knew until this fanfic belongs to us so keep your hands off.  
ZombieElf: They can use them if they ask.  
SakuraLady: Perhaps. If i'm being nice...ish. Anyway. Let's let them get back to the story.  
ZombieElf: Please please PLEASE review!"  
SakuraLady: We're dying to know what you think.  
ZombieElf: Yush.

* * *

Chapter 3

Aurora Strife looked over her mission data again and shook her head. It was to late at night for this type of thing. Umbrella really made an oops this time by leaving a priority one experiment in the middle of a desolated city. Not to mention that the whole reason the city was desolated was because they let one of their precious virus' leak into the city. How dumb can you get?

"Captain Strife." began one of her men. "We are already to head out. We just need your orders ma'am." his tone was cool and respectful. He knew his place.

Aurora closed the laptop and stared at her soldiers. All of them were good strong men. Umbrella hardly ever hired women for this type of team but Aurora had proved her worth at her young age and created the Team U.S.T.A.R.T. "If the copter is loaded and ready to go then let's get on with the debriefing. We are headed into Raccoon City to recover Project ALICE. The info on the state of Raccoon is classified even to us so be prepared for anything. You know Umbrella has a way of making their soldiers guinea pigs. Be extra careful."

"Yes ma'am." said all the troops in unison. They got up and headed to the chopper. They would do what they were trained to do and follow their leader's orders even to the grave without question.

Aurora glared at the helicopter before boarding. She cared for everyone of her carefully selected men. They were, although it had never been said allowed, more loyal to her than the corporation and if something happened to any of them she would never forgive herself.

As the helicopter took off Aurora had a strange feeling of being unprepared and she hated being unprepared for a mission. This was definitely not going to be easy.

* * *

Kumiko looked up toward the light streaming in from the manhole by the street lights above. They had been in the sewer for what felt like hours. Nothing had attacked them since the Licker but Kumiko wouldn't let her guard down. She observed her companions. Chaos wore a grim expression. He was probably thinking about his sister again poor guy. She gave him a sympathetic smile which he returned with a slight smile of his own. She new he would hold up.

"What do you boys think?" she asked tentatively "Should we head up that ladder and head to the streets? Or should we risk taking the sewer all the way out of town?" she voice wasn't...cheerful exactly, but she did sound as if she were trying to keep the morale up.

Takeshi shrugged and brushed a piece of rotten...fruit? from his coat. Perhaps it was time to ditch the coat. Then as if conversing with himself he glanced at the others and peeled his coat off of himself and let it fall with a plop. Chaos shook his head and turned to Kumiko. "That sounds like a good idea. We can get an Idea of where we are and make sure we aren't lost."

"Alrighty." said Kumiko with a nod. "Chaos, do you think you can lift the manhole cover? I hate to say it, but I honestly doubt I'm strong enough to push it up."

"Of course. I'd be glad to." He replied but as he reached for the ladder he saw Takeshi already climbing out of the hole. "Look's like someone was to impatient to wait." He added angrily offering the ladder to Kumiko.

Chaos blushed and quickly headed up the ladder. Kumiko shook her head and wondered if his sister had beaten the politeness into him or if he was like that by nature. 'Poor guy can't take a joke' she thought to herself.

As they entered the city they noticed that they had moved quite a ways from the RPD. They were following the main street out of the city just like Kumiko thought.

"Hey scientist Guy." called Kumiko from the bottom of the ladder. "How does it look up there?"

"Looks just like everything else cop lady." He called back smoothly and Kumiko started the ascent.

She rolled her eyes at the scientist as she reached the top of the ladder. "I meant were there any zombies or monsters." for a scientist, this guy sure didn't act bright.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You didn't ask if there was any danger. You asked how it looked. Next time I'll know what you meant." Takeshi said looking her in the eyes. He scratched his head before noticing that Chaos' attention was focused elsewhere. "Do you see anything interesting?"

Kumiko was about to make a smart-ass retort, but looked where Takeshi was looking. At Chaos. "You okay?" she asked the taller man.

Chaos didn't respond. He pointed at the alley a couple blocks down the road. Kumiko and Takeshi looked and for the first time a look of horror crossed Takeshi's face. "Those traitors. They...I never...they wouldn't..." but words eluded him.

There was something huge down there...man-shaped but much larger. She looked at Takeshi, noticing the look of horror on his face "what is that thing?"

"It's the Tyrant series T-103. It's purpose, I'm sure, is to kill me. I guess Umbrella decided I'm expendable." Takeshi said embittered by the realization and glad he had taken the data from his computer.

Her eyes widened. She looked quickly between the men, then the creature. "Back in the manhole! Now!"

"NO!! What if it can follow us we'd be stuck." Chaos shouted. He pulled his gun out. Kumiko handed Takeshi the grenades. He nodded his head and pulled one out, ready to let it fly.

"Chaos, I honestly don't think that thing is going to fit through the manhole." she said trying to stay calm. She aimed her gun at the creature

"No but it could bust through the road." Takeshi said. "We follow you remember."

"It's that strong?!" Kumiko sounded absolutely horror struck. Dammit..."run! There is no way we can beat something like that!"

"Well said." Takeshi murmured as the three of them took off down the street.

Kumiko looked back at regular intervals to see if the thing was following them. "It's after you, but will it kill us too?"

"It might. If it thinks your in its way. Guess that makes you less inclined to protect me, Ne?" He smiled as they took a left on the next street.

She laughed. "Yeah really. Makes me wanna just trip you and keep running." again, it was a joke. How the fuck could she joke right now?

"We're not gonna just abandon you if that's what you think. Keep those grenades handy. We're gonna need them." Chaos said peeking down the street. It had disappeared.

"How very kind." Said Takeshi as he ran. Despite the sarcasm in his voice, he meant it. He was sure anyone else really would have tripped him and left him for dead.

"I don't think it can move very fast or it may have caught us. Let's stop I need a breather." Chaos panted.

Kumiko looked back. She couldn't see the creature. "Alright..." she stopped, breathing heavily herself

Takeshi looked over at his two companions. They were being kind to him when it would be better to leave him here to rot. He new he hadn't treated them the best up until then and now that Umbrella had...fired him...he felt no responsibility to keep there secrets. "Listen. I'm going to explain everything to you two. No secrets now. So sit tight and shut up."

* * *

Kyo and Billy peered around the corner of the street. It was infested with zombies. Luckily they hadn't been seen or smelt yet by the walking dead lurking around them. "We might have to make a break for it. The odds are with us since there slow and easy to kill. But there are a lot of them so it's your choice." Kyo said slowly pulling her gun out of it's holster.

Billy nodded. "How are you on ammo?" he asked as he checked his own weapon. Eight rounds left and two spare clips.

"Good." Kyo replied. "I have half a clip left in this gun and three full magazines left in the bag. Plus we have the shotgun and semi-automatics. We're good at conserving." She grinned at him. They hadn't shot a single zombie since the last one that got a hold of Billy. Definitely better than Kyo would have done on her own.

Billy nodded. "Let's bypass these guys if we can. Head east." They nodded at each other and made a break toward the west side of the Hospital. They horde of undead turned on them moaning hungrily. Billy shot one directly in his path and motioned toward the entrance. Billy ducked inside and Kyo followed curiously. They ran down into a second lobby where the zombies couldn't hear or smell them. He pointed at the food court and Kyo smiled.

He grinned at her "Hungry?" But he already knew the answer was yes. "Check out the kitchen." He kicked out the glass in a few of the vending machines and shoved the candy and potato chips into his bag. He grinned to himself. Things were starting to look up a bit.

Kyo found a freezer in the back but everything was spoiled. This place looked like the outbreak had reached it a week ago. She had heard rumors of an epidemic near here at the beginning of her visit. She found some water bottles and returned to Billy. "Its no good. All of it is spoiled. Here." She tossed him one of the bottles.

Kyo nodded affirmatively drawing her pistol silently. She swiftly shifted so they were standing back to back. Almost as silently as Kyo had moved a shadow emerged from the wall to Billy's right. Then another one directly in front of Kyo. Both creatures were standing on two bowed legs. They had huge left arms and were grotesquely mutated from whatever they once were. Tumor-like bulges were covering there heads and shoulders and they looked emaciated.

By God! What the fuck were these things?! They slightly resembled the creatures that he and Rebecca had encountered. "Get out the big guns." he said quietly.

Slowly he handed her the shot gun and pulled out his Semi-automatic pistols. They had a much more powerful punch than his 9mm. Kyo holstered her own 9mm and took the gun from him. The hunter was looking at her hungrily or at least that was what kyo figured it was doing.

But then, as the two were focusing on the two creatures before them, a third charged out from behind a counter. It emitted a horrible cry as it jumped in the air, claws raised above them.

Neither one had time to react. Kyo being the closer of the two raised the shotgun, but she new it was too late. Even as she fired she was bracing herself for the inevitable, but it never came. Two more shots were heard from her left. She looked over and saw another female holding a shotgun looking at the thing that had almost ended her.

The woman; tall, beautiful, with bright eyes and dirty blonde hair pointed her shotgun at the creature closer to Billy and fired to shots into the creatures brain.

Then, before the second one had hit the ground she had taken out the third one. Kyo looked on in amazement. "Thank you. I hate to say it but I was seeing flashes of my life and it wasn't pretty." Kyo said bowing slightly. The woman flashed her a smile.

"If it weren't for you, we'd be mulch right now." said Billy in a grateful voice. The woman nodded

"We should get moving." she said to them. "There could be more of them."

"Of course. Billy said we should head east of here." Kyo said hurriedly. The woman motioned for them to follow her and they made quick pace getting to the east exit of the hospital. Before exiting Kyo stopped her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alice." she replied. "That's all you really need to know." She took the lead ahead of the other two, going out the doors, aiming her guns left and right, making sure there was nothing in the immediate vicinity.

Now Kyo was getting sick and tired of all the secrets floating around her. This Alice wasn't gonna be just Alice for long as far as Kyo was concerned. Billy looked at Kyo like he felt the same way. Once the Hospital was starting to disappear behind another building Kyo looked at their newest addition disdainfully. "Alice right? I don't care what danger we might be in. I want some answers. You can't just start taking command since you beat those...things. We are grateful but not dumb. Don't treat us like children."

"It's better if you don't know who I am. You'll live longer." She didn't want them to get personally involved with her. It wasn't safe.

"I don't think Umbrella would be dumb enough to kill the head of their competition. I'm Kyo. That's Billy. If you won't tell me now that's fine. But I will find out eventually. About both of you. How else do I protect you from Umbrella otherwise once we've survived?" Kyo said surprising both of them.

"Protect us?" Billy asked.

"I hate to break it to you Miss. Kyo, but at this point, Umbrella would even be willing to kill the head of their own corporation in order to keep all this a secret, much less the head of their rival company."

Kyo didn't falter. "They wouldn't get away with it. My brother knows all the details of our visit. He knows that we were here because Umbrella requested a meeting. There is no way they'd get away with it." Although her voice was strong kyo herself didn't feel to confident. "Besides. I'm not gonna die in this dump. My brother is probably waiting for me outside the city right now. So I can't die on him." Billy glared at Alice, suspicious that she knew so much.

Alice sighed "It's nothing personal, but Umbrella is a master at cover-up. They'll find a way to make this look like an accident. I guarantee it." She looked at her seriously "And as much as I hate to say it, the odds of your brother still being alive are slim to none.

"He's still alive. I know it. I would know if he were dead. I would feel it." Kyo said glaring at her. Billy could have cut through the tension with a knife. "Can we just go?" He asked walking off leaving them to follow. Alice sighed and turned to follow. Kyo looked at them go and slowly put her hand at her heart. "I know your still alive brother. Don't leave me alone."

* * *

Desmund Trotter, a tough looking Australian, looked back at the rest of his team grinning. "How was that for a landing, captain?"

"Lovely Trotter. Next time make sure you don't give our medic a heart attack." said Aurora with a slight smirk.

Mei looked pointedly away, aware that Aurora was not happy Umbrella had sent her along. "Ah. My apologies Madam. 'Fraid I wasn't aware you'd never done donuts in a helicopter before." He said causing the rest of the team to laugh. He had to circle over head about ten times before they found a suitable place to land.

"Alright people. You know your tasks. Move out!" Aurora ordered. "Yes ma'am!" they piled out of the chopper and proceeded to secure the area.

Desmund was left to guard the helicopter while everyone else went out to check for any evidence of Umbrella's mess. Aurora rounded the corner into an alleyway and spotted a young woman kneeling on the ground.

The woman looked up from devouring a man in suspenders and faced Aurora with lifeless eyes. She rose to her full height and shuffled toward her, moaning hungrily.

Aurora had already raised her gun and fired twice into the woman's chest. The woman stumbled but didn't fall over. Aurora raised the gun higher and fired a third shot into her head. She fell back, unmoving.

"God damn!" said Steven. "This wasn't in the job description!"

Aurora looked at him like he was crazy. "Go back and warn Desmund. I'll stay here and look around some more." Aurora said. Not five minutes later she heard a scream back toward the helicopter. She didn't even stop to think before sprinting back the way she came.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" Steven shoved the zombie off of him and fired a shot into it's brain, sending it to the ground. "Dammit..." he held the bleeding wound on his neck.

Aurora rushed forward shooting another advancing zombie and grabbed her radio. "Mei we need a medic. Get to the helicopter now. Over and Out." She said not waiting for a reply before helping Steven over to Desmund. Who had come at the sound of the scream.

The medic headed back to the chopper, "What's the emergency ma'am?"

"Did you run into any of the dead civilians yet? One of them bit Steven." Aurora snapped. Mei said nothing and set about cleaning the wound. Aurora called back the rest of her team.

: Mei cleaned the wound. This was bad. One of the team was infected already. There was truly only one way to solve this…

...but one look at Aurora glaring at her made her rethink things. 'After all it would be a shame for Aurora to miss Steven's suffering. We have plenty of time before he changes." Mei thought to herself as she wrapped his neck and shoulder. 'Serves her right for treating me like a dog.'

"How's he looking?" Aurora asked, crossing her arms. The other boys arrived back on the scene. Dmitri spoke first.

"We got here as fast as we could! What happened?"

"Steven went for a bite." Aurora sneered. They were both holding there guns. The entire city must have been over run with the undead. Aurora looked at Steven worriedly. "How do you feel?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine Captain. It's just a scratch." he replied with a joking smirk. "I'm ready to go pay those bastards back.

"Good. Umbrella should have sent us the position of project Alice. Katsuya." She said looking at the computer genius.

"You got it boss." the techy logged onto his computer. "Right here ma'am." he painted at the location of project Alice. "Not too far from here."

"Alright team. This isn't a normal T-Virus mutation. Umbrella says she looks just like a normal girl and that she's much more powerful than any average person so we need to approach with care. Desmund, lockdown the helicopter so no one can steal it. No one is being left alone. Understand. We stay in pairs or as a team." Aurora growled. "Now let's move."

"Yes ma'am!" said the team in unison. Desmund locked down the chopper, and the group headed out.

Chapter 3 end

Steven: THAT'S NOT FAIR!! You cursed me with the name steven and had me bitten already!!  
ZombieElf: Too bad.  
SakuraLady: Yeah quit complaining. At first you weren't even gonna have names. Dumb U-START kid.  
ZombieElf: I wonder if I can breakdance...  
Steven: Walking Away Fine. I'm calling my Agent. This is injustice.  
SakuraLady: rolls eyes I hope he knows he's my creation and has no agent  
ZombieElf: We kinda ARE his agents..  
SakuraLady: Thinks about it then shrugs shoulders Looks like i'll be getting an angry phone call tonight. Anyway. Thank you readers who stuck it out this long. Hopefully we can keep our pace at releasing new chapters.  
ZombieElf: See you all later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kumiko scrutinized him for a long time and then nodded. "Alright. You talk, we listen."

Chaos leaned against the wall of the building behind him as his nerve started to give out. The adrenaline in his system had begun to take its toll on his body the same as everyone else. Kumiko watched Takeshi expectantly. He gazed at both of them apprehensively. They still didn't trust him. "Not to sound pushy but let's not make this a long drawn out affair as that...thing...might be just around the corner."

"That's fine." said Kumiko. "Just keep it brief. You can explain in more detail when we get out of here." 'If we get out of here...' Her mind chided. Most of the city was dead. What made anyone think that the three of them would be any different? 'No. We're getting out.' She leaned her back against the nearest wall and looked at him.

Takeshi gave a slight nod of understanding. "Of course. Hate to get eaten because I got a big mouth." He chuckled at them and they smiled back. "I have been working for Umbrella for only a year. I was hired to work with the Arklay team on the T-virus."

"The T-virus? The S.T.A.R.S. mentioned that...what is it exactly?" Kumiko asked, looking curious. Chaos seemed to lean a bit closer.

"I'll go into more detail later but for basic knowledge it is a mutated form of the progenitor virus discovered by the late doctor Marcus. Never met the man myself he's been dead for years. The T-virus is currently being used to create bio-weapons. In most creatures it causes uncontrollable genetic mutation. They become stronger, faster, and loose most of their higher brain functions." Takeshi inhaled deeply. Both his companions looked confused. "Try to follow along."

Kumiko looked a little angry on top of her confusion. Not angry at Takeshi, just a curious kind of anger at the whole situation. "Why on earth would anyone develop something like that?"

"I don't know. I've heard that Oswell Spencer is a mad man. At least that's what Wesker always said but he wasn't the epitome of sanity either so..." Takeshi shook his head. "As I was saying, four months ago the virus escaped into the air and infected both the workers at the laboratory and the training facility. Two months ago S.T.A.R.S. were sent in to investigate, but in reality they were there to test the new bio-weapon TYRANT. Wesker failed to eliminate them and ended up betraying Umbrella to a competing company." Kumiko clenched her fist at hearing Weskers name and Chaos glared at the empty air in front of him.

"That son of a bitch...I know it. I knew that bastard was behind this!" Kumiko sounded furious.

"Who Wesker. Nah. It's not his style. The virus escaped into the sewer system three days ago and somehow was spread throughout the city." Takeshi watched them process this information. The sound of creaking metal could be heard and Chaos jumped but nothing was in the street besides the three of them. They all relaxed slightly.

Kumiko gave a little sigh. "Any idea how it escaped?"

"Annette only went on about it for twenty minutes last we talked. Dr. Birkin was developing a..." A loud groan interrupted Takeshi who suddenly grabbed Chaos and pulled him to the side as the wall he was leaning against was smashed into pieces. The TYRANT that was after Takeshi had found them and he sounded pissed.

Kumiko swore loudly, drawing her weapon and firing into the back of the huge creature over and over. Takeshi ducked behind Chaos, who had pulled his own weapon and had begun shooting for its eyes. The TYRANT lifted its fist and swung out at Chaos who rolled to 

the side instinctively. His martial arts training kicked in and, using a nearby car to propel him, jumped and aimed a kick right at the side of its head. HIs leg connected but had little of the desired effect. Takeshi took the chance to pull a grenade out of their sac but the creature had closed the distance between itself and the scientist. It raised one massive fist high. Takeshi's eyes widened in horror. This was it...he was a dead man...it's over... "Takeshi move!" Kumiko ran forward and pushed the skinny scientist out of the way. The TYRANT's fist just grazed her side, but it was enough to send pain just ripping though her body and send her flying backward several feet. She hit the ally wall hard, her head smacking the concrete with a sickening THUD

What happened next was a blur. Takeshi tore into the thing with a series of punches that forced it to back away from the injured detective while Chaos ran over to check her vitals. Then, as if she weighed little more than a feather, he picked her up and called out to Takeshi to grab her gun. "Come on we have to move!!" He yelled and they took off down the street together away from the TYRANT who howled furiously down the empty street.

Takeshi nodded and ran after chaos. Kumiko groaned and looked around dizzily "put me down! Put me down I can walk!

"I will in a minute Chaos said as he rounded the corner into an alley. He stood her up and held her arm until she regained her balance. Takeshi began examining her as soon as he caught up.

"Gah...don't fuss over me. Just a scratch...I'm fine..."

Now you sound like my sister. It is not a scratch. Let us do the diagnosing cop." Chaos complained peering down the corner. Takeshi didn't look her in the eye but backed away slightly.

"That thing is right behind us! Forget it! Worry about it later! I'm fine!" she felt like shit, but she was fine.

Chaos lead them through the alley downing to zombies as they went. Kumiko grabbed her head and moaned as a wave of pain hit her but she didn't falter. Finally Chaos made her stop.

Takeshi was extremely worried about the young cop. She...she had taken that blow, she could have been killed! why did she do that? he was so worried...if she died...it would be his fault. "We have to keep going...I'm fine..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Takeshi asked. It didn't make any sense. He had to know. Chaos looked at him like he was crazy. "Why Kumiko."

She looked at him as if not entirely sure what he was asking. Had she hit her head that hard? Or was what he said just that damn confusing? "Why what..."

"Why did you save me? Did I miss the memo that says I'm not the bad guy?" Takeshi asked again. Chaos, realizing that he was in an awkward situation, turned around and shot down another two zombies eager to munch on them.

She chuckled "It's nothing personal. I'd save anyone at this point. Except Wesker"

"He had better hope that I never have the pleasure of meeting him again." Chaos said seething. For someone who'd only known him two weeks Chaos sure did hate Wesker. At their confused glances Chaos elaborated. "I actually let him flirt with my sister because I thought he was a decent person. So next time I see him he dies."

"Not if I kill him first." said Kumiko with a painful chuckle.

Takeshi laughed at the two of them. He could just imagine the poor bastard cornered by these two. They definitely wanted blood. "I almost feel sorry for him. Despite everything the man was a fucking genius."

"If by genius you mean complete nutcase..."

"I did work with the guy. He's good at everything except showing human tendencies. Whatever. The man doesn't deserve to be discussed. Once we escape we can hunt him down." Takeshi smiled at the two of them.

Kumiko and Chaos gave him small smiles back. "Come on...we have to go..." said Kumiko. They all looked up at the sky thoughtfully before beginning their journey once again.

Billy glanced back at Kyo, his eyes soft. He hated to admit it, but as far as Kyo's brother went, Billy found himself agreeing with Alice. He had seen what Umbrella could do...He knew how far they would go...

Kyo was determined however. She hadn't lost her nerve completely yet which made Billy feel more easy about the situation. She seemed genuine about her offer to protect them. Suddenly a horde of zombies stumbled out of an alley way to their right. Alice began to run hoping to bypass them but another horde blocked her path. "Come on. We have to take these guys out!" Alice yelled.

With those words, she charged, taking them out one by one. Billy raised his weapon, capping the first few with one shot each. He glanced back at Kyo, making sure she was doing alright.

Kyo hadn't faltered in the slightest. She fired her weapon over and over, each shot taking another of the living dead with it. Her expression was neutral. "I've cleared a path! Hurry up!" She called rushing through the stumbling corpses.

Billy made sure Kyo was ahead of him and away from the lumbering monsters before he took off after them. Damnit...damnit all...things had gotten so bad so fast...he almost didn't believe it.

Alice brought up the rear picking off a few of the creatures here and there. "Keep running we shouldn't have to worry soon they are as slow as molasses." Kyo and Billy nodded at her. Kyo ejected her empty clip and slapped another one in while they ran. 'that wasn't so hard.' She thought to herself proudly. Guns were definitely not her strongest point.

The trio ran as quickly as they could until they could no longer hear the shuffling feet or the hungry moans of the former humans. Once she was sure they were far enough away, Alice called a stop so Kyo and Billy could catch their breath.

"How are...you not out...of breath...yet?" Kyo asked panting. They adrenaline subsided and she straightened herself out. "I'm in excellent physical condition so I just don't understand."

"It's a long story." said Alice without changing her expression. "If we live through this, I'll explain it to you."

"Yes you will." Kyo said vehemently. "And you're going to tell me your story." She added pointing to Billy. Just as he was about to retaliate a low whistle was heard followed by the click of a gun hammer. All three of them turned weapons raised and pointed forward.

"I thought this would be a lot harder. Project Alice your being evacuated from the city on orders of the head of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Resist and you will be taken in by force." commanded the girl in the middle of a group of five other people. Four of which had guns raised at them. Alice smirked.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" She asked keeping her eyes on the girl in the middle.

Aurora peered down the street at a group of decaying zombies and waved her team to continue onward. They were close to the position of Alice now. Dmitri picked off the closest of the walking dead while Desmund and Steven brought up the rear keeping their eyes trained on the shadows. Mei and Katsuya were between the four. Katsuya kept his portable computer out to track Alice's position so Mei had her gun out and was keeping an eye on his back. "Project Alice is moving and she isn't alone. She has two companions with her."

"What course of action should we take ma'am?" asked Desmund. "Do we take out the people with her?"

"No. Only if they resist. If at all possible bring them with us. Umbrella may want to detain any survivors. Let the big dogs deal with it." Aurora answered picking off another zombie that had reached for her. Her team nodded in unison. "Let's hope things go smoothly."

"Yes ma'am." they replied as they moved out

"Ma'am do you think that project Alice will put up a fight. I mean if I we're one of Umbrella's project I'd rather die than be taken back into a lab." Steven asked stretching his neck. He was beginning to look pale and it worried his teammates.

The girl sighed. "There is a strong possibility. We know she had a grudge against umbrella before. Be careful all of you."

"Don't worry we're strong. After all you handpicked the lot of us." Dmitri said grinning. His Russian accent prominent as Aurora blushed and looked away stubbornly. They continued walking as a unit through the streets alert and ready for action.

"Stop!" Katsuya called and the entire team halted, turning toward the computer genius. "Project Alice is right around this corner." Katsuya told them quietly pointing at the "T" the street they were on formed. "To the right."

"Everyone just stay where you are" Aurora ordered. "We'll wait for them to approach.

"If we hide in those shadow we can make sure that we have the element of surprise. They could be armed." Dmitri pointed at a building with a car crashed in front of it.

"Alright. Everyone hide."

Aurora put her hand up to still her men as Alice, Billy, and Kyo raced down the street and away from the horde of zombies that had attacked them. The three of them stopped just up from USTART's position. All three were watching the direction they had come from and babbled to each other but Aurora couldn't hear what was being said. Signaling her team she stood quietly and raised her gun, pointing right at project Alice's chest. The others joined her flanking her on either side. She pulled her hammer back and watched as the three companions spun around faster than lightning weapons out and raised the gun at them

"I thought this would be a lot harder. Project Alice you're being evacuated from the city on orders of the head of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Resist and you will be taken in by force." Aurora commanded keeping her gun steady on the blonds' chest. Alice smirked.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Alice asked keeping her eyes on the Aurora.

"We do not want to have to resort to force."

"Then kindly turn the other way and get the fuck out of ours. No one is going with you." Kyo replied angrily watching each person in turn. Aurora groaned inwardly. Why is it that she 

always had to deal with the stubborn ones? Dmitri glanced at their captain, wondering if they should move forward.

"You realize we have you outnumbered and outmaneuvered. Our mission is to collect project Alice and since you've been traveling with her, you'll be coming along for questioning." Aurora spat glaring at the executive. Kyo glanced toward the street they had just come from. Listening closely she could hear the zombies that were following them. They had to find an escape soon. Billy locked eyes with her and then glanced at a car to the right of them. Kyo followed his gaze and saw that it wasn't wrecked and the keys were in it. Alice realized what they were thinking and quickly lowered her weapon.

Aurora noticed the slight movement "don't even think about it."

Billy and Kyo followed Alice's example. "We're giving up. We'll come quietly." She said placing her gun in its holster and raising her hands up. Aurora nodded at her team and Steven, Dmitri, and Katsuya stepped forward to take their weapons. Just then Kaosu brought her weapon back up and fired sending two bullets straight through Katsuya. At the same time Billy and Alice had made a mad dash for the car. Kyo grabbed Dmitri and disarmed him displaying her knowledge of martial arts and used him as a body shield keeping her gun at his temple. "Don't any of you move?"

Aurora watched in horror as Katsuya fell in front of her. Mei rushed to his side and the rest of the team waited to see what Aurora would do. She threw her weapon down and spat at Kyo. "There. Everyone quickly. She'll do it." The rest followed her example.

Aurora was trying her hardest to remain calm. God…that bitch...she killed him...she killed him

"Hurry up!" Billy called as the vehicle roared to life. Kaosu shoved Dmitri into the members of USTART and leapt for the car. She made it in safely and closed the door as Billy sped off. "There isn't much gas. It'll only last a couple of blocks."

"Kaosu why did you do that. That guy wasn't a zombie." Billy asked shock. Kaosu put her head in her hands. The weight of his death had hit and was nearly crushing her. Alice looked at her and smiled softly.

"Was that your first time killing someone. I know how it feels. It'll numb eventually." Alice comforted. Kaosu just continued to stare at her feet. "She did it because it was the only way out. Besides he was with Umbrella. How can you blame her for wanting to get even?"

Billy grit his teeth "It doesn't matter if he was with umbrella! hell, it doesn't even matter if he was in the god damned Taliban! he was a human being!"

"You have to believe me I didn't want to, but...I have two brothers to look after and I want to all of us to make it out of here alive." Kaosu clasped her hands in frustration. "Hate me for it but I did what needed to be done. They would have used us for experiments and turned us into one of their mutated freak projects. Is that what you want? To be used as a stepping stone in their sick demented plans. I sure as hell don'!" Kaosu punched seat beside her. She kept seeing Chaos as a mangled corpse lying in the streets or in a ditch in front of her every time something new surfaced to prevent their escape. She had to make sure he was safe no matter what.

Billy sighed and rubbed his temples. "That's not what I meant Kyo." he said more gently. "All I'm saying is...don't become numb to human life. No matter what. It destroys you in the end."

"I couldn't possibly. The weight of that death is already crushing me. Do you think I'm heartless? I just keep seeing him dead. I can't stop thinking that I'll never see my brothers again 

and I can't bear it. It's too much. They're all I have left." Kaosu suddenly jolted as a zombie became the victim of Billy's driving. Alive wasn't looking at the road but examining one of her arms. Kaosu looked at her suspiciously but said nothing. They had all been through a lot. Billy shot her a look of sympathy.

It was Billy that decided in the end to change the subject. "We'll take this junker until it runs out of gas, and then we'll look for something else. I know how to hotwire a car.

"Yeah so do I!" Alice and Kyo exclaimed at the same time. Both Billy and Alice looked at Kyo questioningly. "What?" She asked indignantly. Billy just sighed and kept this car going as far as it would go.

Alice pulled her gun and aimed it at a dog that had suddenly charged the car. She let two bullets fly both hitting their mark and the mutated animal fell lifeless to the ground. Billy swore as the car came to a stop and sputtered. "Empty. FUCK!!" He cursed punching the dashboard. "I thought we'd get a little farther than that. Come on."

The three of them bailed out of the useless vehicle as fast as they could. There was nothing in the immediate vicinity that would hurt them, but it was only a matter of time until the dead closed in around them. they'd have to find another car fast.

Alice took charge once again and lead them through the burning wreckage that had become the remains of raccoon. Kyo and Billy took turns watching their backs. Then, suddenly, Billy looked back and saw Kyo was lagging. "Hold up Alice." He called. He jogged back to Kyo who gave him a grateful smile and sat down on the curb of the side walk. "What happened?"

I jammed the damn thing when I made my dash for the car. It isn't serious but I could use something to wrap it." Kyo said. "Maybe we should split up, I can go look for a car down the road while you guys look for some supplies. An ace bandage would be nice as well." Billy frowned looking down at her. Alice and him seemed to be thinking the same thing. Both were afraid she might do something reckless after her latest stunt.

"I'll go with you." said Alice. "If you're hurt, there's a much higher chance of you getting hurt even more if you go alone"

Billy cut Kyo off as she opened her mouth to argue. "I agree. Besides it only takes one person to search for supplies. This way you'll have cover if you find a car to hotwire." Billy jerked his head back. "Plus we got those Umbrella agents hot on our tails. We need to make this fast and efficient." Kaosu smiled glad they were as concerned for her as she was for them. It was the way she was. Chaos protected her and Masahiro. She protected everyone else. At least, when he was there. Kaosu sighed and stood, testing the soar appendage. She gave them a thumbs up and Billy walked off. "Be careful. No more than 20 minutes okay." He waved at them to go.

Alice nodded "alright. come on." she said to the other woman. they would most definitely have to be quick. this was getting more and more dangerous by the moment and who knew when another one of Umbrella's experiments would surface out of the depths.


End file.
